


All is Fair, so Don't Go with Him

by geeelatinnn



Series: All is Fair [4]
Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cream, Fluff, Jealousy, Kisses, Love, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, birthday fic, idk what to put on tags, impulse decision, mentions of juri, mentions of nagase ren, playful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27859018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeelatinnn/pseuds/geeelatinnn
Summary: Taiga gasped. “Is that what this was about?”“What if it was?”Taiga clung to Hokuto with both his arm and leg. “Were you jealous?”“What’s up with the smile on your face?” Hokuto pinched Taiga’s cheek. But the playfulness in Hokuto’s face was soon erased and was replaced by a serious look.
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Matsumura Hokuto
Series: All is Fair [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993069
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	All is Fair, so Don't Go with Him

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to my muse KYOMOTO TAIGA! 
> 
> I didn't want the day to end without me writing a fic tribute for Kyomo's birthday so here it is~ it's rather short and didn't really focus much on the birthday theme unlike the ones I made for Juri and Hokuto's birthdays but still what matters is I made one for Kyomo~
> 
> I hope you enjoy what lies ahead~

Taiga locked his lips together with Hokuto’s ‒ their legs still tangled together under the sheets and Taiga’s hand was travelling under Hokuto’s shirt, putting a little pressure in his touches as he mapped out Hokuto’s toned abs. Their breaths were hot on each other as their kiss grew deeper and Taiga moved to straddle Hokuto’s waist ‒ grinding down and their hard erections rubbing against each other through their pants.

“Taiga,” Hokuto said in between their kisses. “We have class.”

“Mmmhhhmmm.” Taiga pulled away a little.

Hokuto cupped Taiga’s face ‒ not really believing he got to wake up to the sight of Taiga’s face in the morning for the past months. At one corner of Taiga’s room, Hokuto already had his own things: his workout materials, a cabinet for his books, and a cabinet for his own clothes. Taiga leaned in his face on Hokuto’s hand, sighing in content before pecking on Hokuto’s lips again.

“Shower then?” Taiga chuckled. “Juri’s not here.” he whispered in Hokuto’s ear.

It still surprised Taiga how Hokuto could easily lift him off the bed and maneuver easily to the bathroom all while stripping him off of his clothes. Taiga almost didn’t feel the cold bathroom wall because of how hot his body felt from every one of Hokuto’s touches. Hokuto already so familiar with all of Taiga’s sensitive spots and Taiga already familiar with things that gets Hokuto riled up, which mostly was him singing Hokuto praises.

* * *

Taiga spread some concealer over his neck.

Hokuto took the tube from him and started dubbing Taiga’s neck with a beauty blender. “I’m so sorry.”

“Nah, I’m partially to blame. Getting you all riled up in the shower like that.” Taiga chuckled and leaned up to kiss Hokuto. “Good morning to me.”

Hokuto looked at his watch and groaned. “We are going to be late for class if we miss the bus. Let’s get going.”

“We’ll take my car then.”

“Your driver won’t get here in time.”

“Then you drive.” Taiga handed Hokuto the car keys. “I like it better when it’s just us anyway.”

* * *

It has become a routine for them to wait at the library for their next class. Taiga never liked crowded and noisy places so the cafeteria and the student lounge were never an option for them. Sometimes Juri and Shoppi joined them but the two were mostly busy with soccer practice and other extracurricular activities.

“Hey.” Ren suddenly took the seat across Taiga’s. “I heard it's your birthday next week."

"You heard right." Taiga beamed. "Are you buying me a gift?"

Hokuto rolled his eyes at how Taiga was acting all cute again around Ren. He thought Taiga was over Ren but maybe he got that wrong.

Ren chuckled and scratched his nose. "Actually, it was supposed to be a surprise for you but since it'll take up two days and one night of your weekend I thought I should ask you first if you'll be free for this weekend?"

"What?"

"I'm going to class." Hokuto stood up and left Taiga and Ren to themselves.

"Hokuto, wait!" Taiga said a little too loud that people turned their attention to him. "I'll get in touch, Ren. Okay? See you." He gathered his things and went after Hokuto.

Taiga was able to catch up with Hokuto by the fountain. He reached out for Hokuto's hand but the younger put his hand inside his coat pocket.

"Hey." Taiga tugged on Hokuto's sleeve. "Your class isn't up for another 30 mins."

Hokuto stopped in his tracks and let out a deep sigh. He took out his hand from his coat pocket and held Taiga's - bringing it up to his lips and lightly kissed it. He pulled Taiga in an embrace, not really caring that people were looking.

* * *

"Hey." Juri plopped down on the other end of the sofa. "Where's Kyomo?"

"Board of directors meeting is running late so he isn't home yet."

"How are the two of you by the way?"

"Me and Taiga? Same old."

"A little birdie told me Ren asked Kyomo for an overnight trip tomorrow." Juri teasingly poked Hokuto's shoulder.

"I know it happened right in front of me." Hokuto let out a heavy sigh and slumped down on the sofa. "I didn't know how to react."

"Why? Aren't the two of you like a thing already?" Juri sounded confused - he hasn't been really hanging around much with Taiga and Hokuto. "You've already almost moved in here. Don't tell me you two still don't have a label on what you are?"

Hokuto groaned. “We do. But Taiga doesn’t really tell people about it yet. Like, we’re not publicly official so his admirers just keep on coming. And earlier, he was acting all cute again when Ren was talking to him.”

Hokuto stomped his feet around like a kid who just got his favorite candy taken from him which threw Juri in a fit of laughter.

“Ah, you two sure are interesting.” Juri said, still holding his stomach as he couldn’t stop his laughter just yet. “If you don’t like it, then tell Taiga about it. You are his boyfriend and communicating is better than keeping it inside.”

* * *

“You didn’t have to wait up for me.” Taiga crawled in bed - stretching his arms and legs. “The board meeting drained me. I was just seated but I feel like my whole body aches.” He groaned out of frustration. “Good thing it’s Saturday tomorrow and we both don’t have classes.”

Hokuto put down his book on the nightstand, he turned over Taiga on the bed so that the older would be laying flat on his stomach. "We'll have to relax your body then." 

“Your massages are always the best.” Taiga said as he closed his eyes. He felt Hokuto’s hand work through all the knots in his muscles. He wished Hokuto’s hand would go under his shirt though but this would do just fine.

As if Hokuto was able to read his mind, Hokuto’s hands moved under Taiga’s shirt. His touches had more pressure in them this time - especially on the parts that made Taiga moan in pleasure. Hokuto leaned down and started planting butterfly kisses down Taiga’s back.

Taiga giggled. “Hey, I thought you were doing this to relax my body?”

“I am,” Hokuto moved up and kissed Taiga’s lips lightly. “Don’t you want me to?”

“I do,” Taiga said in between their kisses. “Hey! Your hands work fast don’t they.” Taiga gasped as he felt Hokuto’s hand slipped inside his pants, palming him through his boxers. “Come back here.”

“Later.”

Hokuto planted kisses down Taiga’s spine, around his waist, and on his hip.

“Hokuto!” Taiga was caught off guard and screamed when Hokuto suddenly bit the cheek of his ass. His breath got caught in his throat when he felt Hokuto giggle and bit him again. “Damn it!”

“Sssshhhhh Juri might hear you.” Hokuto traced Taiga’s lips with his fingers before slowly poking them inside of it - Taiga swirled his tongue around them, getting them wet with his saliva.

Hokuto pulled off Taiga’s pants and boxers before turning Taiga around. Hokuto locked lips with Taiga again - feeling the vibrations as Taiga’s moans were muffled by their shared liplock as Hokuto slowly pushed a finger inside Taiga’s puckered hole. He pulled away from the kiss - the smirk on his face sending shivers down Taiga’s spine. 

“Raise your hands.”

Taiga complied and off went his shirt. Pleasure has overridden his system as Hokuto sucked on his neck and pushed another finger inside him at the same time - making him scream his name, not really caring anymore if Juri could hear them. His thoughts were heavily clouded by Hokuto’s actions. He couldn’t really think about anything else with Hokuto’s now three fingers inside him and Hokuto not stopping with the kisses that mapped his upper body, going lower and lower until he felt him on his thighs. Hokuto kept sucking on the skin of his thigh.

“Fucking tease!” Taiga fisted Hokuto’s hair.

Hokuto let out a breathy laugh and curled his fingers - he triumphed in how he was able to make Taiga feel and sound playing around with his fingers. “Someone’s impatient.”

“You know what - ah!”

Hokuto took Taiga’s cock in his mouth in one swift motion, turning Taiga into an incomprehensible mess. Hokuto’s head and fingers were in sync with each other making Taiga scream his name in between trying to catch his breath. He could feel himself hitting the back of Hokuto’s throat - the younger seemed determined to make him reach his high and who was to say he wouldn’t succeed.

“Hokuto, I’m - fuck.” Taiga tried to get out a warning but he was too late as he was already shooting his release inside Hokuto’s mouth.

Hokuto sucked on Taiga harder - milking out every bit of his come. He pulled off both his mouth and fingers away from Taiga at the same time. He reached for the tissues and cleaned up Taiga as the blonde was still trying to catch his breath. Hokuto dressed him up again before lying down next to him. He pulled Taiga close to him and kissed his temple.

“Hey.” Taiga locked their lips together as his hand travelled down Hokuto’s body but just as he was about to get between Hokuto’s thigh, Hokuto’s hand stopped him, “Why?”

Hokuto brought Taiga’s hand to his lips and kissed every finger. “What do you want for your birthday? Or are you going to go with Ren?”

Taiga gasped. “Is that what this was about?”

“What if it was?”

Taiga clung to Hokuto with both his arm and leg. “Were you jealous?”

“What’s up with the smile on your face?” Hokuto pinched Taiga’s cheek. But the playfulness in Hokuto’s face was soon erased and was replaced by a serious look. “Don’t go with Ren and stay with me.” Hokuto’s voice was warm - like a blanket Taiga needed on a cold autumn night. He looked at Taiga fondly as if he was the only thing that mattered.

Taiga’s hug on Hokuto tightened. “I wasn’t even considering going with Ren. Why would you think that?”

"I don't know," Hokuto scratched his nose. "You were acting all cute around him again."

Taiga chuckled. "Were you jealous?" He drew random circle patterns on Hokuto's chest.

"You know, just forget I said anything. Go to sleep."

"Not fair! Answer me first."

Hokuto covered Taiga’s eyes with his hand. “Sleep now and I’ll reward you tomorrow.”

* * *

Taiga woke up with Hokuto’s side of the bed already empty and he was hugging a pillow instead of Hokuto again. He dragged his feet to get out of the bedroom - he could already smell freshly baked chiffon as he walked to the kitchen and his frown turned into a smile. In the middle of the dining table was a round chiffon cake still cooling down and a bowl of spaghetti. He hugged Hokuto from behind and the younger continued to stir the sauce he was cooking - Taiga rested his head on Hokuto’s shoulder.

“Try this.” Hokuto put a bit of the sauce in a spoon, blew on it, before bringing it close to Taiga’s mouth. “Do you like it?”

Taiga nodded. “Is that fresh cream?” He let go of Hokuto and skipped to the bowl of fresh cream - dipping his finger in and had a taste of it. “Yum!”

“Don’t eat too much or I might not have enough to decorate your cake with.”

“Oooopps… it’s all over your face now.”

“Taiga!”

Hokuto was just about to wipe off the cream Taiga had spread all over his face but the blonde beat him to it - running his tongue over Hokuto’s cheek and getting every bit of it off.

“Ah! You have more on your jaw and lips.” Taiga licked over Hokuto’s lips, not without leaving a few kisses there as well, before he moved to playfully biting on Hokuto’s jaw and licking off the cream there as well.

“Get a room, guys! Geez!” Juri said as he walked over to their refrigerator to get bottled water. “I had dreams of Hokuto last night because someone kept screaming his name.” He groaned.

“Join us for breakfast, Juri?” Taiga asked after licking off the last bit of cream off of Hokuto.

“Will you two keep your hands off of each other while having breakfast?” Juri narrowed his eyes at them.

“Maybe we will, maybe we won’t?” Taiga shrugged as he set the table for breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> What else could really happen in this series?
> 
> twitter [@geeelatinnn](https://twitter.com/geeelatinnn)  
> curious cat [@geeelatinnn](https://curiouscat.qa/geeelatinnn)  
> or you can leave a comment down below
> 
> Also, anyone out there looking forward to my bartender Taiga AU idea?


End file.
